Many Appreciations
by XDCrash
Summary: Join the two hunters for a Christmas special that i dedicate to all of you. Hope you enjoy reading! SamxOC


Welcome all and one! This is a christmas story that i have decided to do for all of you. Ofcourse with many appreciations to my friend Dan who wouldn't stop bragging about this at all. Damn him, lol.  
Anyhoo...This is for you guys. And please enjoy!

I OWN NO ONE APART FROM MY OC (Includes me also!)

Many Appreciations Christmas

Snow that falls from the sky drifts into many ways as the wind swoops it along creating piles of joy upon the ground.  
Smoke that would be inhaled in the cold air that would blaze from chimney tops.  
The fire would send much warmth as it inspires passion and delight at this festive season.  
The presents and decorations that would hang and be put underneath the christmas tree would show happiness and love, towards it all.  
Kids running around outside alongside with their friends in friendly games of snowballs would show the spirit of everyone to know that there's a child still within them.  
The snowmen that would stand tall and proud to be built by pure imagination would honour the Many Appreciations Of Christmas.  
~Crash

Crash: Welcome all! Sam: Hi im new here Dean: Get on with it already!  
Crash: Alright, Alright! i will.  
Dean: well you're the one that keeps going on and on!  
Crash: Can you blame me?  
Sam: Well, i dont.  
Crash: Thank you sam!...Right, now all of us say merry christmas to the folks who are reading this!  
All: Merry christmas!

-SuPeRnAtUrAl-

The snow was falling silently from the dark sky, as the snowflakes were gently hitting the ground. Sam looked up and smiled as he enjoyed the festive times, whereas dean really had no care for it. To him, all it was...was cold droplets falling and creating an ice rink below his feet.  
"Do you think we should get crash something this year?" sam asked as he looked curiously at dean.  
Dean rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Why'd you want to do that?" he asked.  
"Well, because Crash is giving us gifts. And i'd thought it'd be nice if we got her something back." sam replied. "As an appreciation" he ended smiling at the thought.  
"I suppose, but...What do you get for a chick?" he replied thinking.

Sam had no idea either, he had gotten Jess some new clothes but that was all. To be honest, sam never gave much thought of what to get for Crash til now.  
"We'll think of something." Dean said trying not to make a big fuss of it all. Sam looked up at dean with a shocked face, along with his mouth hanging in an O.  
"Think? Its Tomorrow! Christmas is tomorrow!" sam said with a worried tone. Dean continued to roll his eyes towards his younger brother, before throwing sam the keys to the impala.  
"Go get something while you can." Dean said smiling up at his brother, as sam gladly accepted and got in the car, turning on the engine and driving off.  
-X "I wonder what sam will get you." Dan said as he sat down on the black leather couch smiling down at crash.  
"I dont know." crash replied with a thoughtful face. "Maybe he got me something worth using."  
"Unlike that christmas present you bought for me last year." Crash finished looking at dan with an annoyed face.  
"What? How was that my fault? i got you the iphone." he replied holding his defence high.  
Crash rolled her eyes. "Yeah but it was broken!" she added.  
Dan only rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, as he slowly got up off the couch and left the room.  
"Better not happen again!" crash yelled loudly enough for Dan to hear her.  
'I wonder what he will get me' she thought nothing more of it as she continued watching the television.  
-X Sam had entered into the mall and seeing the huge mass of crowded people stood around the one shop. He brushed himself off getting rid of the snow that had fallen onto him, before walking over to see what the comotion was.  
"Whats going off here?" sam asked as he looked above the people pushing eachother.  
"There's a sale going off!" one man replied as he looked at sam with a gleeful smile.  
"Really?" sam said as he looked back confused, to see all the other stores empty with no one in them. "Then whats wrong with the others?" he asked again.  
"They dont have any cheap sales going off. Honestly man, you should really get in here while you have the chance." the man replied once again before the store doors opened and people began barging in. Sam looked at all the people argueing, fighting, pushing and cursing eachother and shrugged it off as he walked into another store.  
"Hello sir, how may i help you?" a young worker said as she smiled towards sam. 'Jewellery, seems alright to me.' he thought to himself.  
"Yes, i would like to see a gold bangle." he replied, as his eyes looked down into the glass cabinet to see all the other varities of jewellery.  
"Ofcourse sir." she said as she unlocked the cabinet and pulled out a gold bangle, closer for sam's eyes to see. Sam seen an encrusted gold bangle that was swirled with a snakes head on top of it, as the bangle was held in sam's hands.  
"This is perfect." he replied. "Could i perhaps have an engraving written into it?" he asked, as he handed the bangle back over towards the young girl.  
The young workers face cringed. "ooo, im not sure sir. This bangle isn't made for engravings." she replied as she gently placed it down onto the cabinet.  
"Please...Its for a close friend. And i would really like it if it could be engraved in. Please?" sam said with a pleadful look and almost a pout appearing onto his lips.  
The young workers lips twisted as he had a think about it, eventually she agreed to do it and after the work was finished she handed it to sam in a blue box.  
"Here you go sir, that will be $60.00" she said as she waited for sam to give her the money. He payed for it and walked out waving back at her wishing her a merry christmas, after he got into the impala and drove back to Bobby's.

-X Sam had arrived back and walked in to see Dean, Bobby, Castiel, Crowley and Meg stood there as a greeting.  
"Unusual welcome." Sam said as he walked past them all and grabbing some wrapping paper out of the cupboards.  
"So, you finally get what you wanted?" dean said loudly as he rested his cards on the table and taking a swig of his beer.  
"Yeah!" sam replied from inside Bobby's work room, beggining to wrap Crash's Present.  
"Why? whats he been doing?" meg asked curious to know what was happening.  
"Got a present for some chick." dean replied paying no intrest.  
"Her name is crash!" sam yelled from the other room.  
"Ah, a love gift is it?" crowley butted in with a devious smile. "Tell me sam what intrests you in a girl with a name like that?" sam walked back into the room, placing Crash's present in a top draw.  
"Nothing, we're just friends. And it has nothing to do with her name." he replied simple before turning around to face the others.  
"Hoping to get something more than a thankyou, eh sam?" meg teased.  
"Bite me." sam replied sarcastically.  
"Enough of this chitter chatter." bobby began with an annoyed face. "We still playing or what?"  
"Oh we are." dean said with a playful face. "There's no way im loosing this again."  
"What the point of this game? You've lost three times already dean." Cass said with a bored tone.  
"Hey! dont bring me down cass, im too close to not loosing now!" dean said as he looked up at cass with a poker face.  
Sam shook his head before walking off leaving them all to it. He walked into the kitchen to get himself a beer out of the fridge, which he grabbed and took the cap of the bottle. He went to take a sip before there was a knock on the back door, in confusion sam walked over and opened the door to see crash and dan stood there.  
"Hey sam, You didn't mention anything about a party." dan said giving sam the guns with a playful smile.  
"To be fair i had no choice in this." crash said with her arms crossed firmly across her chest looking up at sam.  
"I dont blame you." he said looking a crash. "C'mon in, theres plenty of beers to go around." Dan rushed in almost pushing sam out of his way, as he grabbed a beer with crash slowly following behind.  
"So, who's in the other room?" crash asked trying to look round the door, but failing as sam was blocking her view.  
"Just dean and a few others. Nothing special." sam replied nervously trying to make sure that dan and crash never found out about what was happening.  
"Okay." crash said looking confused. "Oh, by the way." she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag.  
"Merry christmas." Crash said handing over the small bag to sam. Sam smiled down at the bag in his hands before looking at crash with an awe'd face.  
"Thanks." sam replied as he wrapped his long arms around crash, giving her a warm embrace. Crash gladly accepted and couldn't help but blush as her face was pressed close into sam's chest.  
"Your welcome." crash said in a muffled voice, before they both stopped the hug and smiled at eachother.  
"hey sam, you got any food?" dan said as he was searching through the cupboards.  
"So..." meg began as she leaned against the door. "I pressume this is the girl." meg walked through looking at the girl with a teased smile.  
"Hi, im crash." crash said holding out her hand. Which meg gladly took and shook as acceptence.  
"Im meg." she said as she let go of crash's hand and smiled at the guy stood behind sam. "Hello." he said as he finished swollowing a gulp of his beer. "Im dan." "Meg." she said as she eyed him up with the same playful smile.  
Sam felt awkward about meg being here and looked at crash motioning her to go through to the other room. Crash nodded and walked through with sam following behind in her footsteps, to see Bobby, Dean and two other men she had'nt seen before.  
"Hello." crash said shyly towards the four men in the room.  
"Hello there dearest." crowley began as he walked over to greet crash, but seeing a glare from sam. "Im Crowley." he said as he shook her hand.  
"Crash." she replied smiling shyly as crowley smiled back.  
"Dont worry sam i wont hurt her." crowley said outloud as he looked up at an angry sam. Crash turned her head and looked at sam also, but in confusion as she didn't know what crowley ment. Sam had took away the angered expression and just shook his shoulders giving crash a clueless look.  
"what did he mean by hurt me?" crash asked as sam shrugged his shoulder once more.  
"No idea." he replied playing dumb. Crash picked up on sam's faking and let it slide past her as she took a seat near the guys playing cards.  
"How you doing crash?" dean said still concentrating on his cards.  
"Good." she replied. "You?"  
"Just awesome." dean said sarcastically back.  
"He's lost this game three times." cass butted in looking towards crash. Crash couldn't help but smile at dean's failed attempts as she tried to hide it, but failed epically.  
Dean shot a glare at both crash and cass before he looked back at his cards. "Now i can get this." "C'mon boy im almost 100!" bobby said annoyed.  
"Okay okay." dean said as he let out a sigh. "Got an eight?" he asked curiously looking over at bobby.  
"Go, Fish" bobby said smiling. Dean slammed his cards down onto the hard wooden table before standing up and getting a beer.  
"Classy move." Crash said as she scracthed the back of her head and turning to face sam.  
"Listen i wanted to tell you something." sam said looking at crash seriously. Crash nodded in agreement for sam to carry on, as he let out a sigh and began to tell crash his secret.  
Dean had ran back into the room with a childish grin upon his face.  
"We can light the tree now guys!"  
"What?" castiel said looking around the room in confusion.  
"Its christmas!" dean said. "We can light the tree." "Well lets get to it." crowley said with a smile.

After ten minutes or so, dean had placed all the decorations onto the tree, looking around at everyone in the room smiling.  
"Alright, is everyone ready?" dean said as he grabbed a huge box with a red button on top.  
"This is gonna be great." crash said smiling at the sheer joy of christmas. Sam looked down and agreed with her as they stood close to eachother, everyone around the room was happy with excitement.  
"Three...Two...One!" everyone chanted, as dean pressed the button to let the lights shine brightly on the tree.  
"Merry christmas everyone!" meg yelled as everyone began hugging eachother, glad to be here in bobby's house for the celebration of it all.

Everyone began exchanging gifts, apart from castiel as he was still confused by the human traditions of christmas. Crash opened her gifts she recived and glady hugged everyone, including sam when she recieved her gift from him.  
"Thank you for this sam." crash said as she placed a kiss on sams cheek, causing him to blush slightly.  
"Your welcome." he replied as he quickly manned up and gave her a peck on the lips.  
Eventually after all the christmas opening, everyone went outside to be in the cold icy snow to be joined into a snowball fight. Dean kept hitting cass who only stood there accepting the hits he got, Bobby threw a snowball at dean and hit him in the back of the head, while crowley, dan and meg just argued and threw more snowballs each minute.  
"I tell you what." sam said outloud enough for crash to hear him. She looked up at him waiting for him to continue.  
"Its gonna be a good christmas this year. I got a good feeling." he said as he finished smiling.  
"I agree with you on that." crash said before throwing a snowball at dean and getting sucked into the game. Sam glady joined along too and this was a great memoriable christmas of great Appreciations.

#Rocking robin# -Begins to play as end credits XD

An: Yeah, its short but i like it. Infact i enjoyed it.  
It was something diffrent which is what everyone needs...but ah,well..  
Merry christmas all! Dont forget to open your presents and tell your loved ones the many thanks and many appreciations!  
~Crash 


End file.
